


Competition

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: This was a gift I wrote for the Summer Secret Santa event this year.Edge (fell papyrus) and Papyrus get into a competition, which the others have to judge.





	Competition

“I ASSURE YOU, IT IS YOU WHO WILL REGRET CHALLENGING ME.” Edge growled as he tapped his foot in annoyance on the Tale brothers’ living room carpet.

Papyrus stood in front of him, smiling eagerly. “DON’T SAY I DIDN’T WARN YOU, THEN, WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE VICTOR.”

On the lumpy green sofa under the window, both their brothers were covered in magic drips from nerves. Red, Edge’s brother, looked to Sans, “what do we do?”

“we stay very quiet and put out the fires as necessary,” muttered the blue clad skeleton beside him. “there’s no stopping either of them when they get fired up like that.”

“you’re tellin’ me,” Red added, gulping hard when his brother turned to him.

“RED, YOU WILL GO FIND US AN IMPARTIAL JUDGE,” Edge barked, and the shorter brother was gone in a flash of red magic.

“SANS, WHY DON’T YOU ALSO FIND ONE, JUST TO MAKE SURE IT’S TRULY FAIR?” Papyrus suggested, still having a sunny disposition.

“sure, bro,” Sans sighed, glad to be able to leave.

“BUT DON’T EITHER OF YOU SKIP OUT. SOMEONE HAS TO ENSURE OUR JUDGES STAY FOR THE DURATION OF THE CONTEST,” came a hiss from Edge just before Sans, too, vanished.

\---

“welp, this is definitely interesting.”

Red whined and sank into the sofa. “c’mon, don’t rub it in. think if it was your bro doin’ this.”

“i’ve seen my bro doing this,” Honey muttered as he sat down between the two shorter skeletons to ‘judge’ the competition. “so i’ll at least pity you both.”

“WHY PITY THEM?” Blue piped up as he hopped up to sit on the arm of the sofa, “THIS IS ALWAYS EXCITING!”

“you won’t be saying that when they get to round two,” Sans grumbled, joining Red in the uneasy watching of the kitchen. They’d both thought of the Swap brothers as good judges since this was a “Battle of the Papyrus’ Challenge” and Honey had no interest in proving himself, while Blue was disqualified in being another Sans. These were Edge’s rules, of course, that had been given when Blue wanted to also compete.

So, the four were sitting on the sofa out in front of the road out of the Tale brothers’ Snowdin (where the three lazy brothers had teleported it) watching Papyrus and Edge try to beat each other down to the last HP.

It was an impressive display of acrobatics, timing, magical control, and absolute brutality as wave after wave of bone attacks rocketed both ways. Red and Sans almost couldn’t stand it, since they knew how evenly matched things were, while the Swap brothers were mostly silent, except for the occasional gasp of admiration from Blue.

It took hours for either competitor to give in, and Sans was relieved when his brother held up his hands, “I…I CONCEDE THIS ROUND….EDGE…..MERCY.”

“HMPH, YOU’RE LUCKY WE’RE ONLY HAVING A SPAR,” Edge shrugged, ending the encounter between them. “THAT’S ONE FOR ME, AS I KNEW IT WOULD BE.”

Blue clapped eagerly as his brother chuckled. Sans asked, “can we go inside now? i’m sure we’re all chilled to the bone.”

Three sets of laughs accompanied three irritated sighs.

\--

“NOW!” Edge flourished as he finished tying on a black apron that said ‘LEAVE OR DIE’ on it “THIS WILL DECIDE THE TRUE WINNER. EITHER I WIN, OR YOU ALL HAVE NO TASTE WHATSOEVER.”

Papyrus, in his fluffy white apron with pink hearts on the pockets, smiled, “WELL, IT’S A COMPETITION! WE’LL SEE. AND IT’S BEST OUT OF THREE ANYWAY! I STILL MIGHT WIN.”

Honey and Blue were seated at the kitchen table while Sans and Red waited around the corner of the doorway with fire extinguishers.

This was the cooking competition, after all, and both the contestants had burned down the house (repeatedly) with their passionate efforts.

Blue bounced in his seat as Papyrus and Edge both jostled each other for space at the tiny counters. Bits of vegetables, drops of oil, all sorts of debris were flying around, but it was quite a show.

Sans only had to use the extinguisher once.

Of course, both swap brothers were horrified by the results. One bite of each was enough to make them both look at each other and Blue to declare, “PAPYRUS WINS BY A NARROW MARGIN.”

“WHAT?!” Edge hissed, “I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY!” 

Honey coughed and stated bluntly, “because his food was actually recognizable as once being edible. yours was a lump of glass and burned…something.”

It took all three of the non-judges in the room to keep Edge from attacking Honey on the spot.

\--

“FINAL CONTEST!” Edge huffed and slammed the MTT Dance-a-thon tape into the VCR. “DANCE OFF, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.”

Blue squealed slightly and bounced on his seat, with Honey leaning back and grinning. Sans was squeezed in next to him, and Red rolled his eye lights at Blue. He knew exactly how this was going to go down.

Every time, Papyrus and Edge would have a dance contest to the same song, and every time, their brothers would refuse to budge and it would end in a tie.

Well…the dancing started.

Edge would pull dramatic, sweeping dance moves, while Papyrus is just having fun and moving to the music however he feels. Both styles are too different to compare, and Red knows it. He looks at Sans, who sighs and nods. It’s hopeless, so they must prepare for the inevitable tie.

The song ends and both contestants look at the judges.

“WELL?” Papyrus asks eagerly.

Blue and Honey lean in and have a discussion in whispers. How Blue managed to actually whisper was beyond anyone’s guess.

“GET ON WITH IT, YOU DOLTS!” Edge was getting antsy, tapping his boots.

Honey sighed and looked at Blue, “you sure, bro?”

Blue nodded.

 

“okay.” Honey gave an apologetic smile to both Red and Sans, “sorry, but….papyrus wins.”

Red’s eye lights went out and Sans began laughing uncontrollably. Papyrus, for his part, was elated, but gracious, “OH STARS! WELL, THAT WAS A SURPRISE. IT’S USUALLY A TIE WHEN WE DANCE OFF. GOES TO SHOW HOW LOYAL OUR BROTHERS ARE. WELL, GOOD GAME, EDGE. I WISH YOU LUCK NEXT TIME!” He offered his hand to Edge.

Glaring daggers at every skeleton in the room, Edge stormed outside. A few moments later, some distant screaming and cursing was heard. “i’m dust when we get home,” Red groaned and slid his hand down his face miserably. “he’s gonna take this out on me for weeks.”

Sans chuckled as he wound down from his laughing fit, “oh geeze. thanks for being the judges, guys. head out whenever you feel like it. me’n bro are gonna celebrate with a trip to see mtt live.”

Papyrus had stars in his sockets, and Blue and Honey waved their goodbyes as they headed out to go home. Red just flopped over.

“how could’ya do this to me, classic? do i really have’ta face him?”

Sans shrugged as Papyrus whizzed upstairs to get into a fancier set of clothes, “he’s your brother. who else can console him after losing?”

“ain’t no consoling about it but…yeah.” Red sighed and stood up, brushing off his clothes for no reason. “alright. this was fun, but i gotta go get boss before he wrecks your forest. night, classic.”

“night, red,” Sans watched his alternate go out the door and shut it behind him. What an interesting evening this had been.


End file.
